Californi-A-Rooney
Californi-A-Rooney is the twentieth episode in Season 3 of Liv and Maddie and is part 2 of the Season 3 finale.https://twitter.com/Scatter/status/729463125041254401 It aired on June 19th 2016.https://twitter.com/disney_promo/status/730850371292266496?lang=en-gb Overview In the season three finale, Liv and Maddie get into a big disagreement while trying to figure out if they’ll be together for the next four years or be going their separate ways. http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/shows/liv-and-maddie/episodes/californi-a-rooney/ Episode Summary TBA Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie 2 *Emmy Buckner as Liv 2 Guest Cast *Jolie Jenkins as Aunt Dena Quotes Trivia *This is part 2 of the Season 3 finale *This is the last episode of the series to feature the Rooney's house in Wisconsin, because they move to Hollywood, Los Angeles at the end of this episode. *This episode and SkyVolt-A-Rooney are enormous finale's.https://twitter.com/Scatter/status/730126473349074944 *Karen ultimately discovers the unstable foundation Parker used to keep the house up, which was a major plot point in Ask Her More-A-Rooney. *The Rooney's will move to LA at the end of the episode rather than at the very beginning of the fourth season. *This and SkyVolt-A-Rooney are the second 2 parter episodes in Season 3 after Scoop-A-Rooney and Choose-A-Rooney. *This episode was filmed on December 4th, 2015. *This and SkyVolt-A-Rooney is similar to the Hannah Montana season 3 2 part finale, Miley Says Goodbye?, because Liv (Miley) has to make a decision to either stay in Wisconsin (LA) or go back to LA (Tennessee)and leave Maddie (Lilly) behind, but they move to Malibu anyway. Ironically, both are the season 3 finale and 2 parter's, being the 19th and 20th episodes of the season. *Aunt Dena is introduced in this episode, who has been mentioned on the show *This is the first appearance of the new beach house set. Its a very similar set used in Hannah Montana, which had a beach house set and both sets are the main setting for the first three seasons before going to a new set in the fourth season. *Because the Rooney's house will be destroyed in this episode, the main locations will move to Los Angeles in Season 4 . *Liv and Maddie have their first serious fight in this episode. *Liv throws away the "Sisters by Chance, Friends by Choice" picture she and Maddie made. *Shelby Wulfert stated this episode as "amazing".https://twitter.com/ShelbyWulfert/status/739660921455403008 *Maddie accepts the scholarship to SCSU. *This is officially the final appearance of the Rooney house in Wisconsin and is never seen again. *John beck has said this is a special episode that "gives our loyal audience what we hope is a satisfying conclusion to the season, setting the pieces in place for the new stories and characters everyone will meet in season four in California”,http://www.thewrap.com/liv-and-maddie-season-finale-dove-cameron/ and that Liv and Maddie will have gotten over their differences by season 4. *Kali Rocha has described this episode as "mind-blowing".https://twitter.com/kalimrocha/status/742574302722019328 *Flashbacks are shown, with Better in Stereo playing in the background, but a longer version of the song. *Despite Maddie being at Aunt Dena's beach house for a few days, no mention is made of Ruby. *Just like the season 2 finale, this ends with a blunder Joey makes that leads to events in the next season. Gallery References Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finale's Category:Season 3 Category:Season Finale Category:Aired Episodes